<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Shared Words' by eafay70 by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277147">Podfic: 'Shared Words' by eafay70</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: podfic_bingo, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Extra Treat, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Nog take turns writing entries in a shared journal. The system works beautifully - until Jake realizes he has romantic feelings for Nog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nog/Jake Sisko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Shared Words' by eafay70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts">eafay70</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826868">Shared Words</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70">eafay70</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eafay70, your Nog and Jake are so sweet! You really made the epistolary format work for these two, and I really enjoyed reading this.</p>
<p>This podfic also fulfils a square on my podfic-bingo card: Epistolary!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><iframe></iframe><br/>You can also stream and/or download from Dropbox, <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/mfrgedpcjdfyza4/Shared%20Words.mp3?dl=0">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>